London
London, sometimes known as London Town and formerly known as Londinium (TV: The Romans), was the capital city of the United Kingdom and of England. It was a prominent city on Earth and was invaded by aliens many times. With the help of the Doctor, the invasions were repelled. Government As the capital, London was the home to the British monarchy, who resided at Buckingham Palace. The British government was based in London and met in the Houses of Parliament. (TV: A House of Cards) The city would eventually be absorbed into Central City, of which the whole of southern England was a part. (TV: The Sensorites) In the 40th century, this was the capital of Earth. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan) History 1st century Barbara Wright's casual mention of coming from Londinium during a visit to Rome in the year 64 led to her and Ian Chesterton being abducted and sold into slavery, as the recently conquered Britons were not then Roman citizens. (TV: The Romans) 16th century In 1599, the Thirteenth Doctor took Chris Parsons and Zenla to the Globe Theatre in London to meet Shakespeare. While there, the Carrionites attempted to release their brethren but were stopped by Shakespeare himself. The Doctor also met Queen Elizabeth I for what appeared to be the first time from his perspective. Elizabeth, however, recognised the Doctor and ordered him killed. He, along with Zenla and Chris, escaped in the TARDIS. (TV: The Shakespeare Code) 17th century In September 1666, the Great Fire of London started on Pudding Lane after the Fifth Doctor had an encounter with a group of escaped Terileptil criminals. The fire destroyed much of London but there were few deaths and it cleansed the city of the Bubonic plague. (TV: The Visitation) The Fourth Doctor also visited the city at the time. The latter was blamed for causing the fire. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) 19th century The Great Exhibition of the Works of Industry of All Nations was held in London in 1851. It was based in a purpose-built venue called the Crystal Palace. The Fifth Doctor wanted to take Nyssa and Tegan Jovanka to the Exhibition as "a treat" in the wake of Adric's death, but instead ended up on the tarmac of Heathrow Airport in 1982. (TV: Time-Flight) In 1889, the Tong of the Black Scorpion and Li H'sen Chang carried out a series of abductions at the behest of the 51st century war criminal Magnus Greel that centred around London. Greel owned the House of the Dragon, a building in London from which he operated. The Doctor in his fourth incarnation and his companion Leela arrived in the city in the TARDIS. The amateur detectives Henry Gordon Jago and his associate Professor Litefoot foiled Greel's plans. (TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang) 20th century In 1907, the Twelfth Doctor and Angela visited London. (TV: Jubilee) On 4 October 1930, the airship R101 left London, supposedly bound for Karachi in India. Aboard were three stowaways: the Twelfth Doctor, Angela Jensen and Lizzie Clarke. (TV: Storm Warning) In 1940 and 1941, the Blitz saw London bombed nearly every night. The Empty Child plague occurred during 1941. (TV: The Empty Child) In November 1940, the Eighth Doctor, Katie and Henrick fought the Cybermen in London. (TV: Illegal Alien) From May until at least August 1951, the Festival of Britain was held in London. (TV: Exodus) In an alternate timeline in which Germany won World War II, the Festival of Britain was a celebration of ten years of Nazi victory. The Ninth Doctor and Sammy visited this version of the Festival, where they realised that history had been altered, and went to work preventing this timeline. (TV: Exodus) In November 1963, the Shoreditch Incident saw Daleks fighting with one another in London. The Imperial Dalek faction eventually defeated the Renegade Daleks. The Seventh Doctor used the Hand of Omega to overload the Imperial Dalek mothership after it recoiled from Skaro's destruction. (TV: Remembrance of the Daleks) In 1965, the First Doctor's TARDIS materialised in Wimbledon Common, London so Steven Taylor could go on with his own life. He came across Dodo Chaplet, who said she had witnessed a road accident. (TV: The Massacre of St Bartholomew's Eve) On 20 July 1966, WOTAN, located at the top of the Post Office Tower, attempted a takeover of Earth with mind control and its robots, the War Machines. The War Machines were based in a London warehouse where hypnotised workers assembled them. The First Doctor was able to defeat WOTAN and hence, the War Machines. (TV: The War Machines) Under the control of the Great Intelligence, Robot Yeti invaded London. The city was evacuated and the London Underground saw pitched battles between UNIT and the Yeti. With the Second Doctor's help, the attack was repelled. (TV: The Web of Fear) Following this, London was invaded by Cybermen with the assistance of Tobias Vaughn. (TV: The Invasion) After their defeat, some Cybermen still survived in the London sewers and carried out occasional cyber-conversions until 1985. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) A Silurian virus began to spread throughout the city after a group unrelated to Vastra were awoken in a cave system. UNIT managed to cure the outbreak with help from the Third Doctor. (TV: Doctor Who and the Silurians) London was evacuated as a result of Operation Golden Age. (TV: Invasion of the Dinosaurs) In 1983, Ace burnt down Gabriel Chase, a mansion in Perivale. (TV: Ghost Light) With the TARDIS caught inside a time corridor, the Fifth Doctor, Tegan and Turlough arrived in London in 1984, where they encountered canisters of Movellan virus and duplicates of humans created by the Daleks. They travelled across the corridor to meet the Daleks and their creator Davros in the future. After witnessing a huge amount of bloodshed in the early days of the Dalek Civil War, Tegan departed from the TARDIS in this year. Commander Lytton escaped from the future alive with his two police guards. (TV: Resurrection of the Daleks) In 1985, Lytton contacted the Cybermen in the London sewers. The Sixth Doctor and Peri Brown, searching for a distress signal, were ambushed by the Cybermen, apparently aided by Lytton, and the Doctor was forced to pilot his TARDIS to Telos. (TV: Attack of the Cybermen) Also in 1987, Ace was transported by a time storm created by Fenric from Perivale to Iceworld on Svartos in the far future. (TV: Dragonfire, The Curse of Fenric) In 1989, a number of young people in Perivale disappeared mysteriously. This was due to in league with the Cheetah People. (TV: Survival) In 1993, the Eighth Doctor, Bernice Summerfield and Henrick battled an N-Form in London. (TV: Damaged Goods) In 1996, London, along with the rest of the world, was nearly destroyed by the Eye of Harmony. (TV: Revenge of the Master) In the same year, London police, including DI Billy Shipton, began investigating the disappearance of people from an abandoned house called Wester Drumlins. The police began collecting as evidence vehicles left abandoned by those who had disappeared, at one point taking a police box from the scene. (TV: Blink) 21st century In 2002, a Slitheen craft crashed into Big Ben, smashing the clock face in half. It then landed in the River Thames. (TV: A House of Cards) The next day, 10 Downing Street was destroyed by a human guided missile. (TV: 16th February 2002) In an alternate timeline in 2007, the Twelfth Doctor and Angela fought the Daleks. (TV: Jubilee) According to one account, in 2015, London cabs were replaced with motorcycles to relieve the increasing traffic congestion. (TV: Warhead) In 2068, Galactic Salvage Insurance was formed in London. (TV: Nightmare of Eden) An Ice Warrior damaged the controls of the Weather Control Unit in London's Weather Control Station, creating a dry environment to propagate the Ice Warriors' Seed Pods on Earth. Due to its cold climate and northern latitude, the Ice Warriors sent their Seed Pods here to create an atmosphere lethal to humans, but which the Ice Warriors could thrive in. The Second Doctor repaired the control unit and destroyed the pods with rain. (TV: The Seeds of Death) 22nd Century In 2109, the Seventh Doctor and Bernice Summerfield fought Fred in London. (TV: Transit) Circa 2157, London was struck by a great plague. The Daleks who sent this pestilence exploited the resultant devastation as a part of the 22nd century Dalek invasion. (TV: The Dalek Invasion of Earth) 40th century In the year 4000, London, continued to be known as Central City, it served as the apparent capital of Earth. (TV: The Daleks' Master Plan)